Día de Tormenta
by Ariasujm-chan
Summary: Las cosas por las que deben pasar Tenten y Neji para cumplir con las reglas de su entrenamiento. Y todo en un día de tormenta!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni toda su franquicia, este es un fic hecho por una fan para fans sin fines de lucro; es exclusivamente entretenimiento. Espero que les agrade este intento de one – shot.

* * *

**Día de Tormenta**

**

* * *

  
**

En el área de entrenamiento número 9 se encontraba el equipo de la vigorosa bestia verde de Konoha entrenando fervientemente; hace unos días atrás habían ascendido dos de sus miembros al grado jounin y su sensei no paraba de decirles que no podían descuidar las llamas de su juventud.

Después de 5 horas de intenso entrenamiento, Maito Gai decidió que era hora de pasar a la última fase del día; la cual consistía en que cada miembro del equipo hiciera un buen gesto por alguno de sus compañeros, la idea era unirlos más como grupo y conocerse mejor.

Para uno de los miembros del equipo Gai eso era una completa perdida de tiempo, lo verdaderamente importante era hacerse más fuerte para con ello nunca ser vencido en batalla como en aquella ocasión en la que el rubio le venció frente a toda la Aldea de la Hoja, y alguna visitas también; pero parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros lo apoyaba, ya que la mini bestia verde alababa la idea de su sensei y la maestra de las armas tenía una expresión de no saber por qué inclinarse. Después de momentos de incertidumbre, su sensei les avisó que tenían tiempo de completar esa faceta del entrenamiento en lo que restaba del día y que los vería al día siguiente para comprobar como les había ido en su labor.

- Quedándonos en este lugar nunca terminaremos con el entrenamiento de hoy, y como pronto va a ser la hora de almuerzo les ofrezco ir a mi casa, les hare un gran banquete – ofreció Lee. La verdad es que quería terminar con eso lo antes posible y como estaban muriéndose de hambre que mejor que ayudar a sus amigos con el fruto de sus esfuerzos culinarios.

Ante el ofrecimiento la castaña se alertó. Era bien sabido por todos que Lee era la persona perfecta para envenenar a cualquiera, pero ¿Cómo declinaría la oferta sin ser grosera? A lo mejor ese debía ser su buen gesto del día; comer algo producido por su amigo sin menospreciar su intento, aunque con ello se arriesgara a una horrible indigestión, pero antes de que pudiese hacer las cosas diplomáticamente el genio del grupo habló.

- ¿Acaso nos quieres envenenar a todos, Lee? se supone que debes hacer un buen gesto, porque no desistes de tu estúpida idea, estoy seguro que Tenten y yo le inventaremos a Gai - sensei cualquier cosa para hacerte quedar bien – dijo cortante el prodigio Hyuuga irritado con la situación.

- Neji no seas tan grosero, pídele disculpas inmediatamente a Lee – exclamó la castaña.

- Tú no me das ordenes Tenten – alegó cortante Neji.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa y por qué estas tan irritable el día de hoy? – inquirió ardida Tenten.

- A mi no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, y vienes tú, la admiradora número uno de Lee, y me empieza a gritar – Debatió nuevamente serio y muy frío el Hyuuga.

- Yo no soy la admiradora número uno de Lee, menos aún una genio malhumorada que se cree la cosa más grande del mundo – dijo enojada la maestra de las armas.

- Oigan chicos no peleen ¿Quieren? está bien no les haré de almorzar, pero no es para tanto, con esta actitud sólo provocarán que su llama de la juventud se haga pequeña – trató de calmar Lee, pero ambos muchachos sólo le contestaron.

- ¡No te metas en esto Lee! – le dedicaron una mirada asesina al chico y este solo optó por ir por refuerzos, entiéndase como: ¡OPERACIÓN GAI SENSEI RESCATEME DE ESTOS DOS YA!!!

Y así fue como Lee partió corriendo en busca de su sensei, mientras Neji y Tenten se quedaron solos con la mirada fija a cada movimiento que realizara el otro. Se acercaron con paso seguro, ninguno cedía a la voluntad del otro y siempre con determinación en cada gesto; en un parpadeo ambos se encontraban besando ansiosamente.

Neji condujo a Tenten al tronco de un árbol de enormes dimensiones donde pudo recostarla contra la firme madera, ella se dejaba llevar por las acciones del Hyuuga y entre suspiros apasionados tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno.

- Creo que nos excedimos un poco esta vez con Lee, el pobre salió corriendo todo preocupado – expresó agitada Tenten con las caricias del Hyuuga por todo su cuerpo, éste sólo se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

- Si, pero sabes que si no lo hacíamos no nos iba a dejar en paz, además, ¿no me dirás que de verdad querías probar lo que él cocinara?

- Claro que no, no estoy loca ni mucho menos quiero morir tan joven, pero creo que herimos sus sentimientos – dijo la castaña acariciando con sutileza la mejilla del chico.

- ¡Hmp! Ya se nos ocurrirá algo con que compensárselo… - respondió para no darle más importancia, luego su expresión cambió a una más juguetona - ahora señorita, usted quería saber porque me encuentro tan irritable el día de hoy…

Ella sólo le abrazó atrayendo aún más el cuerpo masculino, abriendo las piernas lo suficiente para que ambos sintieran un ligero roce de sus partes íntimas, produciéndoles un placentero espasmo, y sin romper la unión la castaña alegó – que yo recuerde, ayer no estabas así – finalizó sensualmente la chica de los chonguitos.

- Te fuiste sin avisar, cómo esperas que amanezca de buen humor si la chica de tus sueños y con la que mantienes tremendas noches de sexo se desvanece literalmente de la noche a la mañana – gruñó con sensualidad el genio.

- ¿Qué esperabas, genio? ¿Qué despertara desnuda encima de ti para un round mañanero? No te basta con habernos arriesgado ayer a que alguien nos viera o escuchara en tu casa. Si claro, bonito cuadro se iba a encontrar Hiashi - sama atrapándonos en pleno acto.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, nos hubiera atrapado en un bonito y _exitante_ cuadro – dijo con burla el ojiblanco mientras acariciaba con maestría la intimidad de su novia. Tenten sólo pudo agarrarse con más fuerza del cuello de su novio hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él, en un vano intento de ahogar los gritos de placer que le generaba ese endemoniado hombre.

- N Neji ahhh al alguien nos ahhh podría ver – trató de decir de la forma más coherente la castaña, pero la pobre ya estaba llegando a un orgasmo que al parecer lo disfrutaba más el Hyuuga que ella misma; éste no sólo viendo las reacciones de la muchacha sino que también sintiendo en sus dedos el fruto de la estimulación de su chica. Decidió que era suficiente castigo por hablarle golpeado, aunque se habían hecho una mirada cómplice antes para librarse de Lee, le golpeó su orgullo la forma en la que se expresó, además, se iba a vengar por dejarlo solo y muy alborotado en la mañana.

En eso el día se nublo al punto de parecer que el cielo se iba a caer a pedazos, pero nada que intimidara a la kunoichi de las armas o al gran genio de la familia Hyuuga, él había asegurado todo el perímetro del área de entrenamiento con un genjutsu y aunado con la lluvia feroz que caía, no había ningún alma por Konoha que quisiese salir de la protección de sus hogares.

Cada uno de los aldeanos se resguardaba del día de tormenta, menos dos jóvenes enamorados que ante al sonoro tronar de los truenos que adornaban el cielo, aumentaban la ferocidad y ritmo de sus embestidas y gritos de placer para una castaña que no creía que hubiese alguna mujer que pudiera remotamente sentir el goce que le provocaba su hombre; estaba pagando alegremente por todos sus pecados, y si esta era la máxima pena de castigo para ella, con total cinismo los seguiría cometiendo. Ya no importaba como hace 8 meses atrás seguían siendo los insulsos mejores amigos, o cómo a Neji le dieron permiso de formar una familia con quién quisiera por ordenes de Hiashi - sama, o la primera vez que el Hyuuga desesperado le confesó sus sentimientos, o la primera noche que pasaron juntos; lo único que les importaba era vivir el presente sin importar las circunstancias, aunque ello implicase conseguir una escusa decente para llegar tarde a la fiesta de compromiso en la mansión, o lo que debieran hacer para contentar a Lee; a ellos se les dio la tarea de terminar su entrenamiento haciendo un gesto/acción compensatoria para un compañero de equipo, en la cual les ayudara a conocerse y fortalecer vínculos, así que salvaguardando los intereses de dicha tarea, ¿Quién en su sano juicio les diría a estos jóvenes que esa pasión desenfrenaba no creaba un vínculo tan fuerte y adictivo entre ellos? Bajo su percepción ellos solamente cumplían satisfactoriamente órdenes. ¡Y todo ello en un hermoso día de tormenta!!!

* * *

Bueno aquí termina esta loca historia, que curiosamente no fue pensada en su origen como un lemmon, pero bueno cuando la inspiración se presenta hay que hacerle caso...

Agradecer de todo corazón la ayuda incondicional que me brindas Vistoria, sin ti no hubiera publicado este one - shot. Todo seas por un mundo más lleno de Neji sucio y fic´s donde aparezca el Nejiten, y que estos opaquen las nuevas tendencias que estan saliendo (no hace falta ni que las nombre)

Gracias a tods las personas que me apoyan y me envian reviews, por ustedes es que me animan a seguir escribiendo!!!

Digan conmigo: Por favor gran Kami-sama traenos muchos fic`s con un Neji realmente sucio que nos alegre tanto de día como de noche!!!!!!!!!

Jejejejeje los quier mucho, buenas vibras y sentimientos positivos les envio desde Costa Rica!

PURA VIDA!!!

Atte: Aliciajm


End file.
